Just A Normal Girl?
by Leon-Kun
Summary: Fate is just your average high school student who is just you know just NORMAL, until this certain young Takamachi claims that Fate is HER princess. Not only the young Takamachi is after her, but there is a Scrya after her too! Worst of all, they are famous! The fans are after her head! What will Fate do after this change?
1. Chapter 0: Your Princess?

**Chapter 0: Your Princess…?**

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG* I slammed my hand to stop my alarm clock. I sighed and got up from my bed even though I wanted to sleep some more. I went towards the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. I opened the cabinet and took out my tooth brush and a tooth paste bottle. I squeezed some tooth paste onto my tooth brush and put back the tooth paste where it was before. I started brushing my teeth.

_Oh hi I am Fate T. Harlown. I am 15 years old and a high school student. I go to the studious school called the TSAB high school. I have a family of two mothers, one brother, one sister, and my dog Arf. I am just your normal average student who gets A's. I have some friends at school, but not very many since I am very shy with people. I don't like standing out in the crowd._

I turned on the facet and cupped my hands to bring water to mouth to rinse off the tooth paste. I swished in my mouth then I spit it out. I grabbed my white towel and put some water on it to wash my face.

_My friends at school are Hayate, Suzuka, and Arisa. They are quite popular among the school because of their families and wealth. I am nothing compared to them since I am just average. At least I am not bullied, I get along with my class mates just fine, and so they won't bother me with teasing or any bulling things. _

I walked to my room which was black with lightning bolts connecting to one another along the wall. I went to my closet and opened it to grab my uniform which is a white collar shirt with a yellow tie. My blazer was russet colored and the same color for the skirt. I put on my black stockings that went up to my knees. I ran downstairs to see the family sitting at the table eating breakfast. I took a seat next to my twin sister Alicia.

_This is my twin sister Alicia who looks very alike to me since we have the same uniform and tie. The only different between us is our eyes and our hairstyles. Her hairstyle is put up in twin tails while I just let me hair down. My eyes are more burgundy and Alicia's eyes are close to the color maroon. Despite her kid like looks, her personality is quite mature for a high school student, and because of that she is admired by the students who got no lives at all or something. They just droll over her and try to steal her shoes which proves my point even more. _

Alicia greeted me with a "good morning imouto-chan." I replied with a good morning as well. My brother Chrono looked at me with a smile and said his greetings to me.

_Here is my brother Chrono who is the student council president of TSAB high school. He wears the male TSAB high school uniform which was the same thing with the girls, but its just waist below is different and his tie is blue. He has blue hair and blue eyes that is quite popular with the girls and guys because of his charming personality and kindness. His classmates come to me to find out a way to be his friend, but I don't say anything which Chrono comes in to the scene and gets very protective over me thinking they are bullying me or something. Sigh… _

Chrono asked "Did you sleep well Fate? Had any nightmares?" I shake my head and stayed quiet which makes him think of a yes, and that makes him worry over me even more. A plate is placed in front of me and it was bacon and eggs. I looked up to see who it was and it was Lindy okaa-san smiling at me. She glanced at Chrono to reassure him that I was fine. I said "Thank you for the food." She simply smiled and sat next Precia okaa-san.

_Those two are my parents that you can tell. Lindy okaa-san is the police chief of the police squad while Precia okaa-san is a famous scientist. Both of them are not usually home due to because of their jobs going overnight. Lindy okaa-san seems more like an otouu-san for some reason, but I can't figure out why. They act like normal parents and can be quite lovey dovey when they think we aren't there, but we are there. _

I began eating the breakfast and so does everyone else.

**20 Minutes Later ( o 3 o)**

We started walking to the school with our bags in our hands. It wasn't really that far from our house, so it just takes ten minutes or more. _Chrono, Alicia, and I usually walk together to school, so it won't be lonely walking by yourself._

Alicia said "I heard that there would be two new students coming today."

Chrono answered "Yeah there is two new students coming and they are quite famous."

Alicia replied with a curious tone "OH really? Who are they?"

Chrono just waved her off saying "You'll find out~" leaving Alicia wanting to know who were they so badly. I just looked between Chrono and Alicia and sighed with my head down. How could I ever compare to these two? I am just nobody and they are famous throughout the school. Chrono turned his head around to look at me with worry. _I don't deserve his worry…_

"Fate you alright? You look down." He asked. Alicia turned her head around to take a look at me to find out what's wrong. I just put on my usual smile and looked at them.

"It is nothing. I am just worried if they aren't some bullies." I said.

"Oh alright then." He said seemly unconvinced and Alicia too.

**10 Minutes Later (- -')_**

We arrived at school gates and everyone looked at us with admiring glances. _More like it is for Chrono and Alicia. _They gave their smiles and waves to the students which caused them to faint for some reason. I just walked on ahead since who would notice anyway? I slid the door opened to enter the class room and headed to my seat. I sat down and for some reason; I saw a shadow looming behind me. I sighed.

"Hayate get off my back." I said. I didn't even bother to look at her and just leaned my head against my desk.

"Stop being so cruel Fate-chan. You'll never find a husband this way~." She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and just closed my eyes for a bit. _No body got time for that. _

"Shut it Hayate.. please?" I pleaded since I really just wanted to be alone. I guess she left me alone to talk with the others. Plus I can't take her teasing at the very moment. I can hear students talking about the 'famous new students' which whom I don't care about.

**Class Started :P **

The teacher was standing in front of the class and everyone was sitting in their assigned seats. The teacher called for the so called 'students' to come in. Every girl screamed at the sight of them and I took a boring glance at them. _So they are sooo 'hot'. Who cares? _My head leaned onto my hand with my arm bent on the desk, while my other arm was just laying there.

The teacher spoke "Everyone these two are Takamachi Nanoha and Yunno Scrya. Please treat them well." Then the teacher turned her head towards them and said "Now introduce yourself."

The light chestnut hair colored girl said "Hi I am Nanoha Takamachi. I would love to be your friend." Her long hair was let down and her uniform was a males uniform with a red tie. _She seems to have such a princely aura._

The honey blond male says "Hello I am Yunno Scrya. Nice to meet all of you," as he bowed to everyone. His hair was tied in a low pony tail and his uniform was of course male with a green tie. _This guy too has the princely aura. _

Everyone screamed for them while I was just looking at them not saying a word. The teacher ushered them to choose where they want to sit. They looked around and their eyes met mine which gave me a shiver down my spine. Nanoha started walked towards me and stood in front of my desk. I looked up to her and stared at her confused.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"F-Fate" I replied back nervously. She smiled and took my cheeks into her hands. Her hands felt soft to the touch.

"Fate. What a beautiful name that is." She complimented with a gentle smile and glance.

"T-T-Thank you." I stuttered at thanks for the compliment. Nanoha seems to be deep in thought staring in to my burgundy eyes with her cobalt eyes. She hummed to have her final answer from her thoughts.

"That is it. You're MY princess from now on." She pronounced out loud in class. I instantly ducked my head to look at the floor flushed at what she said.

"What! How DARE you make her your princess! She should be mine!" Yunno exclaimed since he couldn't take it anymore to just stand and watch.

"No, she is mine." Nanoha claimed as she glared at the honey blonde male who glared back. Yunno went towards Nanoha and stood there still holding their glaring contest. Everyone in the class could feel the tension in the room while Fate is lost in her thoughts.

_What just happened to my life?_

* * *

_Omake_

_Leon: Well Fate... what do you think?_

_Fate: It is... I pity my character in this fan fic..._

_Leon: How come? (o _ o )_

_Fate: In this fan fic, I act sooo pitiful that it hurts.. Why you do this Leon-kuuun~~ _

_Leon: Oh come on~ At least you get to have Yunn-_

_Nanoha barges in to the room and breaks the door._

_Nanoha: WHAT! Yunno?! *glares at Leon*_

_Leon: uhhh.. I meant to say until you INTERRUPTED me that Fate gets to have Yunno and Nanoha to love her. *smirks*_

_Fate: I don't really mind Yunno-kun... He is nice *smiles*_

_Nanoha: So you like the FERRET... *growls at the thought of Fate and Yunno*_

_Fate: Ferret? Oh you mean Yunno? _

_Nanoha: Oh course... who else!_

_Yunno comes in and walks to Fate. _

_Yunno: Fate-san you like me?_

_Fate: Of course! _

_Nanoha: ! *shocked* _

_Fate: As a friend. _

_Yunno: *his mouth dropped to the floor*_

_Leon: HAHAHAHAHAAHA! *falls to the floor laughing* L-Loo-ok at y-your f-faces! _

_Nanoha falls to her knees in relief. _

_The author could not continue due to laughing to much causing him to go the hospitial. Leon-kun does not own Nanoha or Fate. _

* * *

**Its kinda...whatever I don't care about it. I thought of role reversal.. Nanoha being the popular prince girls faint over and Fate is just a girl who attracts some which just makes Nanoha jealous~ I keep seeing Fate being jealous over whatever about Nanoha, so therefore everything changes in this fan fic! I'll see you all soon If I survive English class (which I may die from). Leon out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Say Those Two Words

**Hello its Leon! God I cannot survive English class! Updates are still going slow since homework slows me down and school too! I wish I could just write fan fics all day, but I have school. I don't own Fate or Nanoha. Screw the Ferret.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Say Those Two Words**

It is lunch time. I never felt so glad about lunch time before. WELL that was before these 'princes' transferred here and they cause total CHAOS! They decided to sit beside me with Nanoha on the left while Yunno is on the right. While the teacher was teaching, I could feel the glares of my class mates and ESPECIALLY the stares from Yunno and Nanoha. _Whyyy MEEEEE!_

I grabbed my lunch to head towards the rood to eat with Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate, but somebody is holding me back. I looked to my left side to see that Nanoha grabbed my hand, but why?

"N-Nanoha-san what are you doing?" I questioned her who held a charming smile.

"Where are you going?" Nanoha questioned back. _I just asked you a question you know? _

"I am going to the roof to eat with my friends." I answered casually.

"Oh? May I join you then?" She asked as she tilts her head a little bit.

"I don't min-" I was interrupted by a certain MALE prince.

"Can I also join you too Fate-san?" Yunno asked.

"Su-"I got interrupted AGAIN.

"No, now leave us alone." Nanoha demanded with a glare at Yunno. He glared back at Nanoha who is soon going to start even more chaos …_Oh my god… _

"Then what gives YOU the right to go with my princess and not me?!" Yunno exclaimed.

"She isn't your princess! She is my princess!" Nanoha retorted back. They kept going back and forth to each other causing the people in the class to look at us. _Why are they arguing again? I ignored what they were saying… might as well stop them…_

"Stop please!" I said with a pleading voice which made the two stop to look at me and the class's attention is on to me now. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes to look at the two princes.

"I don't mind you two join me for lunch, but please no arguments okay?" I said hoping they would listen. They both smiled and nodded. I smiled back and started heading towards the rood knowing those two would be following me from behind. I reached to the roof and opened the door to see Alicia, Arisa, Hayate, Amy, Chrono, and Suzuka sitting there on the tables there. They turned around to notice me there.

I walked over towards them. "Oh ho oh~ Fate-chan you were a bit late~? Were you with your boy-" Hayate said with a cat like grin which isn't good at all, so I just slapped Hayate's head to let her know that joking with me will cause her death. Hayate clutched her head that has a red bump right where I slapped her. Everyone started laughing watching our little scene, but then they stopped to making me know that **they** are here. I turned around to see Nanoha and Yunno with their charming smiles.

Hayate asked "Aren't you two the new students?"

Nanoha answered "Yes we are."

Suzuka complimented "They were right. You two look like princes." Yunno and Nanoha laughed and replied a "thanks".

_Here comes the 100 thousand dollar question! _"Why are you here?" asked Arisa.

"Because I am eating lunch with my princess." Yunno spoke up with Nanoha glaring at him. Everyone just looked at him and Fate in shock. Arisa just glared at Yunno since he just met Fate and he starts saying he's hers which is unreasonable.

"Your princess?! She was never yours! She's mine!" Nanoha yelled making everyone look at her. Before it could get any worse, I did what I had to do. I went up to the both of them and smiled which caused the two princes to blush. _Why are they blushing?_

"Do you two remember what I said earlier?" I chirped at them. _They better say yes. _

They nodded and just went where the other was. I went back and sat where I was before and the both of them sat besides me. We began to eat our lunch, but after 10 minutes of silence, somebody spoke up.

Nanoha said "Oh? Fate-chan your lunch looks amazing!" as she eyed my boxed lunch.

I said dryly "Than-wait… Fate-…chan?" _We aren't even that close and she calls me Fate-chan._

Nanoha stated "Yeah, we should get to know each other you know? You're my princess after all."

I replied "Ah… su-" _INTERRUPTED! AGAIN?! _

Yunno argued "Your princess? PLEASE! Fate-san would rather be my princess." Everyone just stopped eating and just stared at the scene before them. Hayate just had a cat like smirk, Chrono looked horrified of his little sister being taken away, Alicia just look blank, and everyone else just had one of their eyebrows raised.

The two princes stood up and unknowingly dropped their lunch on a CERTAIN blond; Me. _**Oh. No. They. Didn't**_**. **I just snapped. I stood up grabbing both of their shoulders to look at me. Once they did, they were scared. _They should be. Food is in MY hair and nobody gets away with it prince or not. _My eyes were covered by my bangs, since I don't want to look at them.

_They think just because they did something wrong means that they can't even say a sorry at least. What jerks they are!_

I let go of their shoulders and turned around to leave the roof and no one is going to stop me. I rushed out of there and went towards the office cause I WANT TO GO HOME. Everyone who saw me in the hall way started laughing and pointing at me which ticked me off.

When I arrived at the office, I went to the secretary to say I want to go home which is impossible, so I just asked to get cleaned up. I was granted my request as the secretary tried to clean off most of the food in my hair. After she was done, most of it was gone, but some little bits of food are in my hair still. I thanked the secretary and went back to the class since class is going start in 10 minutes. I went into the classroom and saw that the princes, Arisa, Suzuka, and Hayate were there, but at the moment, I didn't care.

I went towards my seat and quickly sat down. I let my bangs cover my eyes and a frown came upon my face. Now everyone is looking at me like I am some new attraction. _God stop staring you live less people!_

"Fate?" I looked up to see Arisa with a worried expression on her face which made me smile a little in the inside because she worries about me a lot. But though I feel…pissed. That is just the emotion that I am feeling. Just pissed…

Arisa said worryingly "Fate you okay? You ran away from the roof top."

I said nothing in reply. "….." _I really got nothing to say. _

Arisa says rising her voice a little more than normal "You're making me worried Fate. What's wrong!" as she slammed her hands on my desk. But I didn't flinch.

I took a breath in and out and just stood up which startled Arisa. I leaned over my desk and grabbed Arisa into a loose hug which made her eyes widen in shock. I whispered "I'm sorry to have you worried. Really I am, but right now I just feel mad and you know why" into her ear and let her go to return to my seat once again. Arisa looked at me again and I looked at her and mouth "please just accept it" which she did and nodded in understanding.

_Class is starting huh? At least the princes should leave me alone. _

**Time Skip (o_o ')**

Class has ended and everyone started to look for the princes, but they just disappeared when the teacher decided to end class. Again like I said they got no lives! I sighed and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Alicia and Chrono. I went towards the gate to see Alicia on the phone while Chrono was just waiting patiently. As I walked towards them, I yelled their names which got their attention very easily and Alicia ended her call with whoever that is and Chrono shouted something I couldn't understand. I stood by them and we started walking home rather quickly.

Alicia spoke up "Lindy okaa-san told me that they are people that are over at the house which you know the drill." _I hate THE drill…._

Chrono questioned "Who's over? Did she say?" getting a head shake in reply. _Who could they be? I wonder…._

**10 Minutes Later**

Finally we're home so I could wash my hair. Chrono and Alicia went over to Arf who was playing in the front yard with her favorite toy; the Steaker. I went to the front door and took off my shoes to walk inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked out loud to check if there is anyone in the house.

"Yes~~~ Come in the living room~" Lindy-okaasan's voice echoed from the living room, so therefore I headed over there.

"Lindy-okaasan who is our gu-…." I stopped and look at our guests who just smiled at me. One of them walked up to me and took one of my hands to bring it up to their lips. The guest just kissed my hand and grabbed my other hand to keep it within their grasp. My cheeks felt warmer than usual…. Why?

Lindy-okaasan spoke up to say " Fate… these guests will be living with us from now on…" My eyes widen and my mouth went slack.

_WHAT…. DID….SHE….SAY….! _

"Isn't this too sudden Lindy-okaasan!" I yelled. _Really… just kill me now…._

The other guest who remained on the couch finally got up and came over to me whom the guest took out a flower; a light pink rose. I looked at the light pink rose then back to the guest. _What the hell am I suppose to say…? I can't shove it back to their face since __**they **__are the guests…_

They look up to my face and stared deeply into my eyes which caused another shiver down my spine. I looked at both of their faces which both of them were blushing for some reason? They opened their mouth to say…

"I'm sorry."_ What?_

* * *

Omake

_Leon: Finally I am doooneee~ _

_Nanoha: I am not a jerk! _

_Leon: Well you were... You didn't even say sorry to Fate or did you?_

_Nanoha: I did! _

_Leon: Oh really since when? _

_Nanoha: Sinc-! F-Fate?! _

_Fate entered the room with Yunno who was just staring at Fate._

_Fate: Ah! Nanoha! Did the chapter come out? _

_Nanoha: U-u-un... _

_Leon: When Fate is around, you have a loss for words. Why is that? _

_Nanoha: None of your business!_

_Leon: HEY! I am the author of this, so this is my business!_

_Nanoha: OH what are you going to do? Hmmm answer that!_

_Leon: Oh you want to play cocky... I'll give you cocky then!_

_Nanoha: OH YEAH?!_

_Leon: I can change this fan fic to a Fate x Yunno you know? *smirks*_

_Nanoha gasped at the thought of losing Fate to that FERRET. She just fell to her knees with her head looking at the floor. _

_Leon: You realize this right?_

_Luka (from My Master Fan Fic) walks into the room along with Miku clinging onto her arm._

_Leon: Oh hey Luka! _

_Luka: Hey... ummm what's going on?_

_Miku: Yeah... Why is Nanoha-san on the ground?_

_Leon: hehhehe~ _

_Miku looked worried at Nanoha. Luka noticed this and felt a little jealous. At the same time, Lily comes in the room._

_Lily: Heeeeyyy all! Leon-kun have you seen Luka? _

_Leon: She is right over there. *points toward Luka*_

_Lily: Oh! Lukaaaaa-chaaaan! *tackles Luka towards the ground*_

_Miku: ! *Lets go of Luka's arm* _

_Fate: What happened? _

_Yunno: Yeah... what is going on?_

_Luka was on the ground with her suit and tie, while Lily was wearing her usually clothing. Miku growled at the sight of this._

_Fate: Luka-san, Lily-san are you both okay?_

_Lily looked up to Fate who look extremely cute...so Lily jumped off of Luka and tackled Fate. Nanoha got out of her daze and saw this happen._

_Nanoha: WHAT THE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH FATE-CHAN!_

_Lily: She is so cute~! Who can't resist her~~~_

_Fate: *blushes a lot*_

_Leon: Wow... this is going crazy huh Yunno?_

_Yunno: ..._

_Leon: Yunno? Hey... dude you there?_

_Yunno: ... *growls*_

_Leon jumped. _

_Leon: Okay okay... calm down ferret geez... _

_They watched as the fight for Fate continues... who will win? Who knows you guys choose..._

* * *

**Like I said, School sucksssss! I will let you guys figure out who gave Fate the flower or the kiss. Telling you guys isn't really fun~~ I will see you next year! Who knows! Leon out!**


End file.
